Hammered And Auctioned: THREE
by B.J. Sanders
Summary: Yaoi. NejiGaara. Neji takes Gaara from the auction, but they're followed. Not wanting to seem suspicious, they do what anyone in their situation would do...


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto – never have, never will.

* * *

**THANK YOU: **To all of my readers and/or reviewers.

* * *

**DEDICATED:** To Jasmine Starlight, who requested this Neji/Gaara fic. I truly do hope you like it!

* * *

**WARNING:** Yaoi! If you do not like males loving males, then it is best advised that you do not read any further than this.

* * *

_**HAMMERED AND AUCTIONED: THREE

* * *

**_

Gaara watched as both Temari and Kankurou ran away with the two Konoha ninja. _No,_ he thought sarcastically, _they certainly aren't being suspicious._

He was next, so he walked to the front of the large stage without allowing the strange, fancy man to touch him. After all, he didn't like to be touched, especially by strange men with funny mustaches.

It took a few moments for anybody to bid; the girl _did_ look like Gaara of the Sand. The winning bid came from a dark-haired, light-eyed man – again from Konoha. As Gaara nimbly leapt off the stage, Neji moved forward, not so gently grabbing him by his upper arm. Of course, Neji Hyuuga – being the smart one he is – didn't rush off like he had a sudden itch to scratch or had a sudden need to release the growing urge in his pants.

When they were clear of the audience, the men scratching their heads wondering how much to spend on the next girl, Neji let Gaara's arm go. Unfortunately, they weren't as clear as they'd originally thought, for a shadowed nin, barely discernable from the surrounding darkness, had followed them.

Gaara, not wanting to use his sand – he _was_ undercover – pressed himself against the back wall of a dark alley, lit only by a flickering street lamp, and pulled Neji down onto him.

Both of them knew what was going on; they were very skilled ninja after all. But the nearness of each other's bodies, the small taste of lips on lips, was enough to make them forget about their watcher. That, and the fact that neither of them had been laid in a good long while.

Baki watched from a short distance, enticed at how it looked so real, despite the fact that he knew it was all pretend. There was no such thing as coincidence, especially when every person who seemed to take his three young disciples were all ninja from Konoha. He paid it no mind, however, as he watched the display before him with rather eager eyes.

Neji, being so firmly pressed against Gaara's body, and Gaara, being pressed between a wall… and, well, another hard place – a.k.a. Neji – were completely mindless in what they were doing, that they were giving a very delighted sensei a very good show.

Aforementioned sensei watched on continuously, eyes never straying, as Neji took Gaara's tongue, his hand roaming up Gaara's laced thigh, pulling the dress with it. His knees were spreading Gaara's legs, as Gaara's legs were hooking around his waist, causing Neji to lift and fully support him, tongue still halfway down Gaara's throat.

Gaara's hands made their way up Neji's chest, going to his neck to curl in his hair, tilting his head to allow himself more leverage in their war of tongues. His hands, however, soon found a new place to roam when he felt Neji's need grow, as well as his own, deep within the pits of his stomach. Neji's hands had already found their place groping Gaara's backside, pulling him closer.

He fingered his way down, lightly gripping the hem of Neji's pants, unfastening the leather belt and undoing the buttons, slowly pulling the zipper down. Oh, yes, Baki certainly was being entertained. _Almost as good as the Come, Come Paradise books,_ he thought vaguely, before dismissing that thought. No, there was nothing better than those.

Neji, it seemed, didn't even have to worry about removing anything from Gaara, with his skirt already bunched around his gyrating hips. He pulled the currently-girl Gaara closer to him, darkly fascinated at how he squirmed and tensed.

Baki-sensei cocked his head to the side, still watching them. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering, _how did he become so flexible?_

_

* * *

_

It was halfway through the night before they even arrived at the apartment Neji had rented for this particular mission. Of course, they all had to have one bed each: Neji himself, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Then, after 'rescuing' Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara from the clutches of supposed bad, horny men, they were to sleep together – though not _literally_ – meet up the next morning, and go their separate ways.

Neji sighed tiredly, closing his eyes as he sat at the edge of the bed dejectedly. This current situation was so exasperating.

A light popping sound brought him out of his reverie. Gaara had changed back into a male, though he still looked rather feminine with the light make-up on his face, still wearing his too-tight dress and too-high heels. His hair was back to normal length, however, and his scowl was replaced by a look of amusement, a single brow arched.

Neji blinked at him, absentminded as a sudden dangerously seductive smirk marked Gaara's face as he kneeled before Neji, hands on his knee's, moving them away from each other, his face nearing Neji's middle. As Neji's white eyes widened, Gaara stood and moved to the bathroom. Before he closed the door behind him, he stopped and turned.

"You're zipper's down," Gaara said, locking himself in the bathroom as the water for the shower began running.

Neji sighed again, running a hand over his face, flopping back onto the bed, as he knew Gaara wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. He ignored his zipper, as well as his belt – which was adjusted to the wrong hole – and unbuttoned his shirt, noting that the buttons were not aligned either.

Abandoning his menial task, he rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. His fatigue caught up with him, and his exhaustion took over, his eyelids drooping as he stared at the immaculate ceiling. Soon enough he was drifting in the comforting confines of unconsciousness.

* * *

Neji awoke to a small tugging at his stomach, a moan escaping his lips, causing his eyes to fly open, only to be met with the blinding rays of early morning sunlight. Turning his head away from the window, he waited until his vision cleared of the white dancing spots, to look down at what was causing his pleasurable surge.

Before he could see, he arched his back, ragged breathing forming from his mouth. As he settled down, he saw Gaara lying beside him, hand down Neji's pants, or rather, what _used _to be Neji's pants. Neji, it seemed, was no longer wearing what he had been when he had fallen asleep. Instead, he was completely naked, save for the blanket covering Gaara, who was also in the same state.

Neji, taking the initiative when Gaara's ministrations stopped, moved himself over Gaara, shivering a bit at the slight pleasure of having themselves so intimately close to one another, despite how out of character it was for either of them to feel anything even remotely close to it.

As he shifted, he elicited a light groan from Gaara, only motivating him to continue.

"You know," he whispered lightly, breathlessly, "We're going to be late meeting your siblings, right?"

Gaara didn't respond immediately, merely licked his lips – amazingly enticing Neji to do it for him. His reply, however, was shifting, making the Hyuuga to run stiff. Neji, letting the corner of his mouth quirk, lowered his mouth onto Gaara's collarbone, nipping and kissing and biting.

Both of them were breathless, moaning in both pain and pleasure, by the time the sun rose to the middle of the sky, signaling noon. But neither paid it any heed, too caught up in their bout of passion.

* * *

Temari tapped her foot anxiously, glaring ominously at Shikamaru every few minutes. It was actually quite interesting to watch her be so restless, despite the way she slept – which was so peaceful and calm, even Shikamaru didn't want to watch the clouds. Of course, she was awake now, so he just gazed up at the sky, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"I thought you said they'd be here!" she poked at him, rewarded by a single aggravated grunt.

He shrugged, clearly not interested. "Maybe – seeing as how we _are_ late – they went to go eat lunch."

She stared at him dubiously, highly doubting his words. But she waited. No matter how much she didn't like it, she waited. And waited. And then waited some more. Shikamaru growled lightly, slouched like he usually was, and grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her down to sit beside him, incidentally causing her to land on his lap.

"Hey! Can't you guys wait until you're alone to do that!" Kiba shouted as he reached the tree they were sitting under, Kankurou following closely behind.

Temari gave his a fiery glare, the only thing holding her down being Shikamaru, and pointed at Kiba accusingly. "We've been waiting here for hours for you guys! Where the hell have you been!"

Kiba raised his eyebrows, looking at Shikamaru for conformation. He shook his head, mouthing, "Half an hour." Kiba nodded knowingly. Why did women have to be such exaggerates?

In reply to her question, Kankurou shrugged. "We were hungry so we ate something."

No more questions were asked until almost an hour later, Neji and Gaara showed up. Then, the same process was repeated with them.

"Sidetracked," Neji simply answered.

Seemed like no one was getting straight answers that day. How troublesome.

* * *

A/N: There was a double-dose of 'action' in this one, mainly because I was so late in getting it written and posted. (Sorry!) Hehe… And as for Baki… Well, I thought it'd be funny for him to act a little like Kakashi. The only time I've actually seen him is in the character profile on one of those websites, but – that I remember – it didn't explain very much about him. Sorry if any of them are out of character.

And! I finally learned what every fan of yaoi needs to know – thanks to Nissi Chan – what is uke and what is seme. YAY! Hehe… sheepish grin

I would have posted this last night, but it was storming, and my Internet wasn't working properly. (Blasted computer!) But I did put it up first thing this morning!

Please! Tell me what you think! I enjoy feedback!

Thank you!


End file.
